


Suck on This

by Hound and Hare (tittysatan)



Series: Vladdy Kink [11]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Illustrated, M/M, S3 E4 Torrent of Terror, dick sucking, dubcon, it's a shitpost y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/Hound%20and%20Hare
Summary: With his newfound weather control, Danny can have Vlad do anything he wants. And that means ANYTHING.





	Suck on This

“You know, Unckie Vlad,” Danny said, staring down at him with the most shit-eating grin the man had ever seen, “I never thought you’d be good at foot rubs.”

“Yes, well, anything for you, Daniel,” Vlad replied, eye twitching. This was humiliating. This was absolutely the worst, most humiliating thing he’d ever suffered. Forced to be at the beck and call of his smug, obnoxious teenage nemesis, lest his newfound weather powers wreck the city. And of course Danny was being as insufferable as humanly possible about it. Which is why Vlad was currently kneeling before the brat, rubbing his feet. He couldn’t wait until this whole idiotic incident was dealt with and he could get some well-deserved revenge, or at the very least not have to wait on the little shit anymore. And to think he’d wanted him as his son.

“Alright, that’s enough for now,” Danny said, only to use Vlad’s shoulder as a footrest when the man tried to stand. “Sorry, did I say you could get up? Because I’m pretty sure I didn’t say you could get up.”

“Oh of _course_ , my mistake,” Vlad muttered through gritted teeth, fighting the impulse to go ghost and beat him to a pulp.

“Now let’s see, what do I want to have you do…” the boy mused, lounging in Vlad’s armchair, legs resting on his shoulders, all the smugness of a child emperor in his bearing. “Something really, _really_ embarrassing…” Danny blinked as though realizing something, hand going to his mouth as he grinned, before looking back down at Vlad with a glance that sent a shiver up his spine. “Ohhh boy, I’ve got an idea you’re just gonna _love_.”

“…somehow, I doubt that,” Vlad muttered.

“C’mon, don’t be like that, Unckie Vlad!” Danny laughed, leaning down to grab him by the necktie and drag him in closer, legs around his back, so Vlad’s face was practically in his crotch. It actually looked like he was a little…oh no. “You’re supposed to be keeping me in a good mood, right?” Danny said, smirking down at him. “And that means doing everything I say.”

“…you can’t be serious,” Vlad said, face starting to flush with embarrassed indignation as he looked up at his nemesis. “You cannot seriously expect me to–”

“ _Everything_ ,” Danny repeated, grin widening. “I know this must really suck for you, but you’re just gonna have to take it.”

Oh butter biscuits, he’d been punned at. As though this couldn’t get any worse. “You…you little _shit_ …” he spat out before yelping as a bolt of electricity zapped him.

“Well you don’t have to be a dick about it,” Danny said in mock annoyance, barely able to suppress his grin as he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his half-hard cock. Vlad jerked back reflexively, disgusted to have something like that in front of his face and more disgusted by the thought of what he was apparently going to be forced to do with it, only to be stopped by Danny’s legs around his back and the storm clouds starting to brew outside the window. “I know it’s embarrassing, but just suck it up.”

“That doesn’t even…you said that one already!” Vlad snapped in red-faced mortification, only to be zapped again.

“Stop mouthing off and put that mouth of yours to work, _Unckie Vlad_ ,” Danny said, grabbing him by the hair and forcing his face up against his cock.

This was the absolute worst. He couldn’t even pick out any one thing as worse than any other, because it was all just so awful and humiliating and honestly bordering on surreal at this point. How did he even come up with something like this? He was fifteen! What kind of internet smut had he been exposing himself to for _this_ to be his choice of humiliation? At any rate, he was going to destroy Danny for doing this to him, he was going to crush him and everything he’d ever loved and then make the stupid brat suck _his_ dick. It was more than fair. But right now, there was a storm cloud hovering above him and a lot more of them outside the window, and Vlad’s hands were basically tied.

Closing his eyes, trying his level best to pretend he was anywhere else, doing anything else, Vlad opened his mouth and gave Danny a lick.

“Oh my god, you’re actually doing it!” the boy laughed above him. “I didn’t think you’d actually suck me off! Wow, Vlad, I knew you had some weird obsession with me, but this is just creepy already.”

Vlad opened his mouth to say something about how this whole ridiculous thing was Danny’s idea and he would _not_ be slandered on top of everything else, only to be jerked down by the hair to gag and almost choke on Danny’s cock. It tasted like a sweaty gym sock smelled. He was going to _kill_ him for this.

“Did I say you could stop?” the boy panted, thrusting arrhythmically into Vlad’s mouth, now fully hard, “Because I don’t remember saying you could stop.” The storm clouds had vanished, replaced by a sultry heat and a foggy haze that filled the room, dampening papers and skin, like being in a sauna. Vlad’s suit was stifling and sticky as he sweat. So this was what happened when someone whose emotions controlled the weather got turned on.

For his own part, Vlad was digging nails into his palms, fighting the urge to bite Danny’s dick off and spit it out. It was beyond humiliating to be used like this, Danny pulling out his hairtie to knot fingers painfully in his hair, moaning and squirming under him, smirking whenever their eyes met even as he bit at his lip. Vlad _hated_ this, there was no doubt in his mind about that. Which was why he could have killed himself from sheer embarrassment when he realized he was getting turned on.

“You’re…ah!...actually pretty good at this…!” Danny moaned, forcing the man flush against him with every thrust, meeting Vlad’s furious glare with a grin. “Aw, don’t look at me like that… I’m complimenting you here!”

All Vlad could do in protest was make a muffled, choked noise of indignation as his throat was fucked by this smug, shitty teenager, trying to think of anything but how Danny was actually kind of hot when he was red-faced and panting, anything that would keep his body from getting more worked up.

“Ahh, I’m gonna…” Danny said suddenly, pressing the man’s head down harder. “…drink it down… Unckie Vlad…!”

No. No, no, no, this was where he drew the line, Amity Park and everything else be damned, he was _not_ going to let this brat come in his mouth...! Vlad tore himself free from Danny’s grip just as the boy let out a gasping moan, and before he even had time to catch his breath, Vlad’s face was splattered with something hot and sticky and sour smelling. Some of it had gotten into his mouth. It tasted disgusting. He was too jarred to react, just kneeling there in front of Danny, painfully hard, face covered in his cum. Behind the panting boy, the haze outside had lifted, replaced by a bright sunshower, with a rainbow framing him perfectly. As though this wasn't bad enough already.

Danny looked down at him with a languid smirk, just opening his mouth to speak when the door to the office flew open. “Danny, we’re back, we got the…thing…” Sam started, before stopping dead in the doorway, Tucker bumping into her before stopping dead himself. For a moment, everyone was frozen. Danny, flushed and panting and dick out; Vlad, kneeling in front of him, hair a mess and face covered in cum; Sam and Tucker, wondering what on earth they’d just walked in on. Then they exchanged a glance, turned around, and walked right back out without a word.

“W-wait, this isn’t…” Danny stammered, suddenly self-conscious, fumbling himself back in his pants before rushing out after them. “I was just… There’s a reason for this!”

Even after he was left alone in his office, Vlad was still in too much shock to move for another few moments. He still couldn’t quite wrap his head around what had just happened. Danny Phantom, the bane of his existence, had fucked his throat and come on his face, and Vlad was harder than he’d ever been in his life. Mechanically, he rose to his feet, taking a tissue and wiping his face clean before going to wash his mouth out. He was going to get even for this, Danny could be sure of that, and Vlad had some very interesting ideas as to how.

 

* * *

 

“Sam! Tucker!” Danny called, running out of Vlad’s office after them. “That wasn’t… I was just… Just pretend that didn’t happen, alright? Please!?” Dang, why had he _done_ that? In retrospect, forcing Vlad to suck him off was obviously just about the worst idea he’d ever had. Clearly, he’d gone temporarily mad with power. And now Vlad was going to kill him, and his friends probably thought he was some kind of weird pervert. It wasn’t that he wanted to have sex with Vlad! Obviously not! It was just… It just seemed like a good way to humiliate him, that was all! Like yeah, it _had_ been pretty hot, and that was maybe the hardest he’d ever come in his life, but that wasn’t cause he was into Vlad or anything. Just the thought was gross.

“Uh, yeah, I was definitely planning on putting that out of mind,” Tucker said with a grimace.

“I was actually hoping to physically erase the memory somehow,” Sam added, unable to meet his eyes. “Listen, we’ve got more stuff to set up, so...just sit tight here for a little longer, alright?”

Danny blinked. “No, wait, you can’t just leave me with Vlad…!”

“Seemed like you were getting along pretty well a moment ago,” Tucker muttered as the two turned to leave.

“No, wait, just… Just let me explain, okay?” Danny started. “I was just–”

And then the door to Vlad’s office flew open and the man himself strode out, looking more pissed than Danny had ever seen him. All he could do was yelp as Vlad grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back inside, locking the door behind them. “H-hey, what the heck are you doing!?” Danny said, stormclouds starting to form, only to yelp again as he was shoved up against the desk, sending papers flying, and Vlad bore down on top of him. There was something hard poking Danny in the thigh, almost like…oh no. “No way, don’t tell me you…”

“This is _your_ fault, you little brat,” Vlad snarled, face an inch from Danny’s, “and so help me god, you are going to finish what you started.”

Danny really, _really_ did not like the sound of that. “N-no...! What’re you even… What kinda perv are you!?”

“Need I remind you who came on my face!?” Vlad snapped. “This, Daniel, is mutually assured destruction. Neither of us can _ever_ speak of this again. So hurry up and get me off so we can call it even and put this humiliating mess behind us!”

The weather outside was a confused cloudy blur as Danny was pulled off the desk and forced to his knees, looking up for a moment as though doubtful that this was really happening before Vlad unzipped his trousers and the man’s cock was in his face. “You… You got turned on by being forced to suck me off?” Danny said, eyes flickering between Vlad’s blushing scowl and his dick. “…don’t you think that’s a little–mmph!” He was cut off with a choking noise as Vlad’s cock was forced down his throat, gagging and fighting against the hands that were knotted in his hair and holding him in place as he was fucked.

“All I’m doing,” Vlad snarled as he thrust, “is exactly what you did to me. It’s your turn to suck it up, _Daniel_. You should consider yourself lucky I’m not demanding repayment with interest.”

 

Repayment with interest, that would mean… An image flashed through Danny’s mind before he could stop it, of him with his face in the pillows and his ass in the air, Vlad letting out the same ragged pants and moans as he pounded him just as hard as he was now. Crap. Now _he_ was the one getting hard.

“Starting to enjoy this, are we?” Vlad smirked from his seat on the edge of the desk as the atmosphere in the room turned sultry, making Danny’s already damp shirt cling to him even more. “You’re so obvious.” He brushed the tip of his shoe over Danny’s erection, causing him to moan into the man's cock. “Why don’t you go ahead and jerk yourself off, little badger?”

He wanted to, boy, did he want to, but there was no way he was about to give Vlad the satisfaction of being right. No, this was embarrassing enough as it was without acting like it was something he wanted on top of everything. “Oh, I _bet_ you’d like that,” Danny managed to get out before his head was forced back down against Vlad, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he gagged.

“ _I_ am not the deviant here…!” Vlad panted through gritted teeth, thrusting faster and harder until it was all Danny could do to breathe. “This whole thing…was _your_ idea…!”

Danny really wished Vlad would stop blaming him for this. It was just a stupid impulse! He’d never even thought of it before that moment! And Vlad had gotten turned on from it too, so no matter how you looked at it he was just as bad!

“Alright, brat, payback time!” Vlad said, grinning as he forced himself down Danny’s throat, and before the teen had a chance to think “oh no,” Vlad had let out something closer to a growl than a moan and Danny was choking on cum.

He shoved himself back, hacking and coughing, trying to get every bit of the stuff out of his mouth. And he’d thought the school lunches tasted bad! “No fair, I didn’t come in _your_ mouth!” Danny said, glaring up at Vlad where he was leaned against the edge of the desk, catching his breath, face flushed and hair a mess.

“Yes, well, there’s your interest,” Vlad said, doing up his pants and neatening his suit, looking almost petulant. “Now we’re even and we can both agree that this never happened, alright?”

“Fine by me,” Danny said, standing and heading for the bathroom, pulling down his shirt to hide his hard-on. Boy, was this awkward. “I’m gonna go wash my mouth out. With bleach.”

“Don’t worry, I saved you some,” Vlad called after him.

 

Sure enough, they never spoke of it again, but they could never quite meet each other’s eyes after that either.


End file.
